Two Hawkeyes, One Lucky Dog, and a Whole Lot of Mobsters
by Grassy Lawn
Summary: My take on the Hawkeye Disney series fitting into the MCU. (A bit of an AU regarding Endgame) Clint Barton, a.k.a Hawkeye, is an avenger and the world's greatest marksman, but there's not much a guy without superpowers can do when he's on a plane missing its pilots and half of its passengers. Takes place during the 5 year blip. Features Kate Bishop, Clint Barton, and Lucky Dog.


"_And for you sir?"_

Clint flinched after realizing the stewardess was referring to him. He could admit that for the first time in a while, the hawk wasn't in prime alert mode. But, to be honest, that was warranted.

An hour ago, he had been on the first vacation in a long while. Okayed by the government for 'good behavior', Laura and him borrowed her parents home in Alaska. They, along with Lila, Coop, and Nate planned on staying for at least two weeks. Unfortunately, the key word is 'planned'. Clint was used to such plans being interrupted by Shield back when he was still an agent, back when he was still an avenger, but now? After he had "retired"? It's not as though anyone in their right mind could ignore a phone call from Nat however, much less a call saying the world's in danger and she needs him. Which led him to think a bit.

Did they though? Did any superhero team really need flippin' Hawkeye? Sure, his eyes and aim were godly, but what was that against a foe worthy of attracting The Avengers and co.? 

_A sigh. "Sir?"_

An inward groan. He had zoned out again. Running a hand through his hair, he attempted to offer a small smile to the stewardess. 

"_Uh, yeah, sorry?" Smooth, Barton. "You have apple..."_

The woman's eyes widen. Her hand flies to push her hair behind her ear. 

_(Wisper)"Oh my God!" _

_Here we go._

"_Are you,"_

She leans in close, practically nose to nose. 

_She's cute(Shut up Barton)._

"_Captain America?"_

_What?_

_Sorry, I meant: WHAT the flip?_

_Compliment. Yep, I'm gonna take it._

"_Um, no?" Christ, just make her go away. Not what I need, definitely not what I need._

"_Oh." _

_You think I'm hot enough to be Captain America?_

_(Shut up Barton)._

"_Can I have some apple juice?" Totally just an act so she thinks you're lame, you definitely weren't going to order juice before._

A can is placed on his tray alongside a tiny plastic cup. Clearly disappointed, the stewardess 

_Maggie, her name tag said Maggie._

_(Why is that what I focus on? Jeezus.)_

The stewardess moves on to the next row. Clint eyed the men occupying the seats next to him wondering if they caught any of the conversation. There was a hispanic man, tall, skinny, and wearing a business suit, curled up against the window 

_How about Croissant, because he's curled up like a croissant. Yep, that works._

who was clearly asleep the whole time, but beside him 

_Gary. Looks like a Gary. Wait, why am I bothering to name my seat neighbors? What the heck am I doing? There's a threat to Earth trying..._

Gary was also trying. Trying and failing miserably to hide his darting glances towards Clint. He leaned in a bit, but was less welcomed than Maggie. 

"_You're Hawkeye"._

_Groan._

Clint offered a knowing smile and a raise of the eyebrows. 

"_So ya know when your mind was hijacked by Loki and stuff?"_

_Whatever you do, don't think about the knife in your boot that would be so easy to use right now. _

"_Me and my pal had an argument."_

_Oh really?_

"_You weren't really mind controlled, right?" If I could walk to the back near the toilet_

"_I mean you were," then maybe there'd be enough range to make a shot._

"_But you could choose who you wanted to kill." The passengers might even thank me._

"_You're right of course."_

"_Really?"_

"_I only chose to kill the idiots who annoyed me on planes."_

_Silence. Good._

Making sure he still held Gary's attention, Clint tugged up his pant leg to reveal the busted tracker around his ankle. After raising his eyebrows in a 'fight me' expression, they both made an uncomfortable attempt to settle back in their neighboring seats as far away from the other as possible. 

_That was..._

_(Not cool Barton)_

"_Sorry."_

_Did I just say that aloud? (Sigh) Why am I like this? _

"_W-what?"_

"_I said I'm sorry. That was...rude? Rude." Yep, smooth. So smooth you could slip and slide on it._

_(What the heck does that even mean?)_

_Silence. Good?_

"_But..."_

_No, please stop talking._

_Wait, Gary?_

It was like one of those stories. Exactly like one of those stories. The ones where something terrible or horrible or shocking or awful is happening and the main character just sits there. Does nothing. And the reader or watcher is yelling at them to do something, anything, but they're just frozen. They can't move. It was like that. Except, Clint was the reader and the character. Internally he screamed at himself to move, reach out, but externally he sat and watched as Gary became... not Gary? 

A second or two. A second or two was all it took for half of the passengers on the plane to fade away. 

And in those first minutes of panic where no one dared speak because no one knew what was happening, Clint thought about Lila. His precious little girl. About how he was worried about that Jack kid who asked her to the eighth grade dance. About how she was going to be attending high school soon, and maybe then he wouldn't think of her as so little. About how even though he was proud to think of her as his hawkeye, he was even prouder that she thought of him as her dad. 

And in those next few minutes as fear and panic spread with screams across the cabin, Clint thought about Cooper. About the son who grew up while he was away. About how he was planning to take his drivers test when they got home so he could finally have some freedom. About how Coop could come home and sit with his dad, talking until late about everything he had ambitions to do in life, but Clint would never get bored because that was his kid who was going to change the world. 

And the loss in altitude was finally great enough that the people could notice it through their panic, Clint thought about Nate. Still just a kid. About how he wasn't old enough to care what people thought of him or have worries. About how yesterday they went on a small hike together and Nate named every flippin' animal they came across(and there were like a hundred of them). About how his face lit up and he started wearing a necklace with her symbol on it after his mom told him he was named for black widow. 

Finally, the plane was shaking, the oxygen masks down, everyone onboard headed for the middle of Alaska, or were they in Canada now? Didn't matter. Clint thought about Laura. The woman who 'the love of my life' didn't even begin to describe. About how he loved her. About how he loved her. About how he loved her, as everything faded to black.


End file.
